Pokemon Tournament
by Pokechamp
Summary: It's an intro to some of my new stories.


The tournement

Ash was in his room on his PC. He was trying to make an eMail to ask May on a date but he couldn't. His latest read:

Dear May,

I know I never told you but I have had feelings for you. So would you go on a date.

He deleted it.  
Ash checked the time. "Wow it's time to go and head to pokemon tournement." He headed for train station.  
He saw it! Oh no Ash thought. May and Drew were walking into the train.  
Ash knew one thing, Drew liked May and May seemed to like Drew. This was going to be a long ride.

Ash heard over the intercom,"We are approaching the stadium. Here are the first round math-ups." Ash was versing some guy named Josh. And May was versing Max! But how Max hasn't caught a pokemon yet!  
Well Ash was up first.

Ash had defeated Jake single handedly. Now he was going to check on May.  
It was May's Beautifly v.s. Max's Ralts.  
So Max had caught a Ralts! Ralts was in a tight situation. It was trapped in a string shot and Beautifly used mega drain. Ralts was almost out.  
Max: "Ralts confusion"  
May: "Beautifly dodge"  
Ralts hit Beautifly.  
Max: "Ralts use psychic"  
May: "Beautifly silver wind"  
This time Beautifly was triumphant taking out Ralts.  
Referee: "Ralts is unable to battle Beautifly wins"  
Ash checked his pokenav for 2nd round match-ups. He was up against Richie. Ash thought to himself, Well this time I can win. May was up against Morrison. Ash: " Uh-Oh! She's in trouble.  
Then he bumped into Gary. Gary looked mad.  
Ash: "What's up"  
Gary: " Oh hey Ash. I just lost"  
Ash: "To who"  
Gary: "Misty"  
Ash: " Huh"  
Gary: "Listen, I got to go"  
Ash: " Ok, see ya"

" Zippo flamethrower"  
It was th heat of the battle. Ash was down by 2 pokemon, ditto for Richie.  
It was Richie's Charmeleon Zippo v.s. Ash's Swellow.  
Ash: "Swellon fly up and use Sky Attack"  
Richie: "Zippo wait for it"  
Zippo: "Char-Charmeleon"  
Ash: "Swellow now"  
Swellow: "Swell-Swell-owwww"  
Swellow was diving.  
Richie: " Zippo use slash"  
If Richie's Aim was right Swellow would miss and he would win!  
Up in the stands  
May was thinking to herself. She just couldn't decide. Drew or Ash. Hmm.  
May thought. Then she realized Ash was battling. She saw it. Swellow was a few feet away from the opposing Charmeleon.  
Back in the arena  
Zippo had missed and Swellow hit the mark. Zippo was out.  
Referee: "Charmeleon is unable to battle Swellow wins"  
Ash: "Phew. You sure did good Richie"  
Richie: "Thanks! I can't wait to battle again"  
In May's battle  
This was it. All May had to do was land one more fire spin on Metang and it was over. It was Blaziken v.s. Metang May was beating Morrison by a bit.  
May: "Blaziken fire spin"  
Morrison: " Metang use psychic"  
Psychic missed and Blaziken hit the spot. Leading May into the Semi-Finals   
Ash had to tell May, but he just couldn't find the words. He was fighting a guy named Tyler. He could talk to May on the way to his match.

May had just made up her mind if and when Ash and Drew fought the winner would get her. She was heading to stands when she heard her name, but no one was there. "Oh well up the stands.

Tyler was good. Really good! with just Pikachu Ash had to beat a Sealeo and a Skarmory. Pikachu took down Skarmory quick, but Sealeo used dive. Pikachu decided to take a risk and look in the water. Good thing it did because Pikachu used thunder taking down Tyler. The final four were:  
Ash VS Drew May VS Misty

This compition was now more then a tournement it was a battle for love.

May had beteen Misty quick and easy. Not the same could be said for Ash. It was a 1 on 1 Sceptile VS Roselia. Roselia was almost out, but Sceptile had used all of it's PP leaving only slash.  
Roselia had taken down Sceptile's defenses with sludge bombs.  
Sceptile and Roselia were using solarbeam. The winner was the first attacker. This was it.

May saw this and looked away Roselia had released it's solarbeam first.  
She made up her mind, Drew was her true love.

May had missed it Sceptile released a much stronger beam seconds later.  
But even as the announcer called out the winner May still had made up her mind, Drew.

May decided to share the glory of winning with Ash atleast he'd be happy in one way. She was telling Drew her feelings when Ash came over he heard, " ...I love you Drew.". Ash ran. He ran for as long as he could.  
He found a place to camp and he set up his things. He felt his eyes water something that had never happened.  
To be continued... 


End file.
